Visperas de un Amor
by Yuki-ona
Summary: Hyoga regresa a japon en busca del pedaso que le falra....su nombre...Eri...si quieren ver como se desarrolla este tierno romance entren...no se desesperen con el principio y porfa dejenme muchos reviews entre mas sean mas rapido actualizo ok n-


**Por: Yuki-ona.**

**VISPERAS DE UN SENTIMIENTO.**

**-aquí tiene su capuchino...¿algo mas?..-**

**- no muchas gracias...-**

**Sonreí al camarero despidiendo sus atenciones...sorbí con cuidado de mi taza para no quemarme la lengua...de inmediato regrese la vista a mi entretenida forma de perder el tiempo...dibujaba con trazos toscos y descuidados sobre una de las servilletas...la pluma ya casi no tenia tinta así que seguido tenia que sacudirla para sacar los últimos vestigios para lograr terminar mi obra...**

**Aun en mi ensimismamiento pude notar los golpeados pasos de unos tacones que se acercaban a mi mesa...y suponiendo yo de quien se trataba mire de reojo a mi lado solo para confirmar como se sentaba con tranquilidad, se quitaba el abrigo, se ataba el cabello y dejaba su bolso al lado de mi mochila...baje la mirada y seguí con mi trabajo desinteresada de cómo ella se retocaba el maquillaje...y por fin después de largos momentos de adorarse al espejo me dirijo la mirada y abrió la boca...**

**-hola...¿qué haces?...- me dijo..."esperando a que termines de chulearte..." me vi tentada a decirle...pero que va...**

**- esperándote... ¿no es obvio?...-"algo le tenia que decir"...**

**-peeerdon...se me hizo tarde...algunos tenemos relaciones serias...- me devolvió el reproche con un dejo de burla..."como si me importara...**

**Cuando vio que no había respuesta de mi parte llamo al camarero y ordeno otro capuchino para después observarme dibujar..."no se por que siempre me ve...en fin"...**

**- y que me cuentas Yuki...- **

**-que quieres que te cuente...-**

**-Ey es víspera de navidad...deberías tener aunque sea una cita interesante para noche buena...¿no te cansas de estar sola?...- Ok eso si capto mi atención...levante la vista dejando al olvido mi creación y respondí a mi querida amiga con una sonrisa sádica...**

**-Me gusta así...los afortunados encuentran compañía...los demás cenamos pan y leche y nos vamos a acostar temprano...- fin de la discusión...si eso era una dilución...**

**-¿a si que afortunados?...- me reto...ya decía yo que no iba a ser tan fácil...**

**-A decir verdad si se una historia...- le sonreí sabiendo que le gusta oírme platicarlas...-solo que es un poco larga...-**

**-tengo toda la tarde...- dijo acomodándose en el silla y mirándome sorbiendo de su taza...pude notar que la mensa se quemo...¡ja!...**

**-Bueno pues comienza cuando un joven muchacho de nombre Hyoga se da cuenta que hay un vació en e l corazón que en realidad todos poseemos y que se llena de distintas formas...con el éxito, con las riqueza, con la dependencia...etc, etc, ...pero para el que siempre llevo una vida dura eso no eran mas que vanidades de la existencia humana...después de todo jamás creció como una persona normal...el no era una persona normal...no se puede llamar normal estar arriesgando el cuello cada cinco minutos por una diosa mitológica...a todo caso el sabiendo que de un momento a otro su existencia podría acabar...decidió disfrutar aquellos pocos momentos de paz...vivir aunque sea una vez al máximo...decidió regresar a Japón en busca del pedazo que le faltaba...**

_- maestro...nos veremos pronto...-_

_- cuídate mucho Hyoga...y suerte...- _

aterrizaremos en suelo japonés en unos minutos...favor de abrochar sus cinturones...- la fina voz de la azafata trajo de regreso al caballero de Cygnus de sus últimos recuerdos en Grecia...miro por la ventanilla como el avión iba descendiendo y no pudo evitar sonreír al regresar a su segundo hogar...

Tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a tomar un taxi...la ansiedad latía con fuerza en su pecho...sabia que al atravesar esas puertas estaría unos pasos mas cerca de encontrar la razón de su regreso...ella...

**-¿quien?...-**

**Oh no interrumpas...- la mire feo...pero ya que estábamos entradas saque un cigarro y lo prendí, inhale con agrado y me decidí a continuar...**

Camino a pasos quedos por la enorme mansión...saludo secamente alguno de sus compañeros y se fue derecho a la habitación que siempre se le asignaba...no pudo evitar reír bajo cuando vio al viejo mayordomo "esclavo" de Tatsumi que sin su "señorita Saori" ni a nadie a quien molestar se veía tan apagado que hasta parte del decorado paresia...entro a su cuarto y sonrió con melancolía..."hace mucho que no estaba aquí"...y sin mas como todo buen hombre aventó la maleta en vez de desempacar y guardar la ropa...solo se metió al baño se ducho, se puso un cambio nuevo...y volvió a salir...con un quedo "regreso después" desapareció de la mansión...

Y así renovado y con el día cayendo al horizonte camino por las calles de la cuidad hasta llegar al destino anhelado...el orfanato...se aclaro la garganta y dándose valor a si mismo salto la reja..."vamos Hyoga lo peor que te puede pasar es que te diga que no"...se decía a si mismo...todo parecía tranquilo...no era extraño que lo niños no estuvieran afuera...era invierno y el frió empezaba a ser fuerte...ya se veían vestigios de nieve por las calles...se paro enfrente de la puerta y con un fuerte suspiro como si de verdad necesitara aire, toco las puertas del orfanato...inmediatamente una chiquilla de colitas le abrió...

Hyoga!...que gusto verte...- la chica le invito a pasar y en el recibidor y lo bombardeo con preguntas sobre cierto moreno obstinado...al rubio le dio tristeza ver la cara de decepción que puso Miho al reponerle que solo el había venido...decidió salir inmediatamente de ahí y le pregunto por la razón de su visita...

esta en el comedor con los niños le dará gusto verte...-

- gracias Miho...- y sin esperar respuesta se encamino ahí

Entro al comedor con una sonrisa...inmediatamente una manada de chiquillos se lanzaron encima...entres risas los saludo y después miro hacia el frente al oír su nombre...

Hola Hyoga que bueno verte de regreso...- la suave voz de una linda rubia le saludo con afecto...la sonrisa de tonto no se hizo esperar y abriéndose paso entre los niños de se acerco ala tímida muchacha...

hola Eri...- le saludo tiernamente...los niños pasaron la vista de uno a otro divertidos al sonrojo de la chica...y la mirada intensa del rubio...que cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas le pidió a la rubia hablar en privado...

ha pasado tiempo...- le comento la chiquilla caminando a su lado...habían decidido dar una caminata por el muelle...

si...- se limito a contestar Hyoga parándose en seco para mirar a la chica que mantenía la cabeza baja...- a decir verdad solo vine por que tenia muchas ganas de verte Eri...- este comentario capto inmediatamente la atención de su linda compañera que lo miro a los ojos sonrojada...

Hyoga no se que decir...- el aludido solo sonrió al ver que su comentario solo le había causado un sonrojo mas fuerte...fue cuando como por obra del cielo una ráfaga fría soplo haciendo a la chica tiritar del frió...solo llevaba un suéter y una bufanda y ese uniforme tan delgado encima...y como todo buen caballero Hyoga se quito la chamarra que llevaba encima y se la puso a ella...

Hyoga no es necesario...enfermaras...- le dijo...

descuida...tolero bien el frió...pero si quieres podemos volver al orfanato...- le planteo el rubio...

no, estoy bien...-le respondió la chica con una sonrisa y una mirada que el rubio no pudo interpretar...

Y...pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer con lentitud a sus cabezas...ambos levantaron la mirada para ver la belleza del suceso...y como Eri no dejaba de temblar...Hyoga muy amablemente la abrazo...la chica se sonrojo y Hyoga solo le sonrió...

es muy lindo cuando nieva aquí, ¿no crees?...- le comento...la chica solo asintió con la cabeza antes de guiar su vista al cielo de nuevo... un mágico momento que cualquiera envidiaría...al verse solo iluminados por una lámpara de la acera pues ya las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento...abrigados en una abrazo...con los corazones latiendo al máximo...Hyoga quería saltar de alegría y reír al imaginar la cara que pondría su maestro si lo viera...bajo la vista una vez mas clavándola en los ojos de la chica...y con la mirada mas conmovedora y emotiva que podía mostrar se decidió a hablar...

Eri yo...-

Pero como nada bueno en este mundo dura un carro paso a toda velocidad empapando a ambos...Hyoga solo cerro los ojos reprimiendo las ganas de mandar su mejor ataque al maldito convertible...y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por que Eri empezó a temblar de nuevo...la miro y se dio cuenta que la peor parte se la había llevado ella...resignado decidió llevarla al orfanato de nuevo...

lo lamento tanto Hyoga...- le decía apenada la chica en la entrada...Hyoga solo suspiro y le regalo una sonrisa...

no es tu culpa...Eri...me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo mañana...-

si...- simplemente le contesto...-solo después de mis deberes...- aclaro después...la sonrisa de Hyoga se agrando...

pasare por ti en la tarde...- le dijo el rubio...ella solo le asintió...

- buenas noches Hyoga...- se despedía Eri...

- buenas noches Eri...- le contestó Hyoga acercándose a ella y regalándole un beso en la mejilla...con eso y su sonrisa se despidió de la chica...Eri lo miro desaparecer en la entrada sonriente y con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo toco su mejilla...suspiro y se decidió a entrar...esperaría al rubio con ansias...

Hyoga no difería iba con una cara de bobo por la calle sumido en sus pensamientos...que ni caso hizo a las miradas de dos que tres muchachas le lanzaban...llego a la mansión y sin saludar subió a su cuarto entre suspiros...dejando a los demás moradores extrañados...que raro ver al caballero mas frió tan contento...

**-¿Ey a donde vas?...- me pregunto mi acompañante cuando me levante y deposite mi colilla de cigarro en el cenicero...**

**-al baño...ya no aguanto...- y sin mas explicación me fui arrollando gente hacia donde decía..."woman's" con la figurilla de un mono redondo con vestido...**

**- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Y se te ocurre ir en justamente en lo mas interesante!- **

**Fue lo ultimo que la oí gritarme...y me hice de que no era a mi a quien esa loca le hablaba...**

**Continuara...**

**Mi nuevo proyecto...va ser de solo dos capítulos...máximo 3 espero que les guste y déjenme reviwes plese...**


End file.
